Darklights Saga
by Hui Ni
Summary: Just when the Sailor Senshi think that it's over and are able to go back to normal lives a new threat appear. With Seiya, Taiki and Yaten back it's sure to be an adventure as new friends and enemies appear


I do no own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters.  
  
Episode 201  
  
(Usagi was talking to her parents who were inside their car. A motorcycle came out of nowhere and headed straight for Usagi)  
  
Shingo: USAGI! Look OUT!  
  
(Shingo raced to protect Usagi but got hit by the motorcycle in the process. The motorcycle spun out of control and crashed into the car)  
  
Usagi: NO!!  
  
(The car and motorcycle burst into flames)  
  
Usagi :(screamed and wakes up) These dreams have to stop.  
  
(Usagi tries to get back to sleep)  
  
In the Morning  
  
(Minako calls Usagi)  
  
Minako: Guess what! Guess what!  
  
Usagi: What??  
  
Minako: Ami-chan told me that Taiki and the others e-mailed her and said they were coming for a visit!!!  
  
Usagi: Wow!  
  
Minako: It's too bad Mamoru-san went to America, you must be lonely.  
  
(The door opens and Chibiusa and Diana walk in)  
  
Diana & Chibiusa: Hi Usagi!  
  
Usagi: Chibiusa! What are you doing here? You should be in the 30th century!  
  
Chibiusa: Mom told me to train more. so I'm stuck here with YOU for another month. great.  
  
Usagi: Why you ungrateful brat!  
  
(Chibiusa sticks out her tongue)  
  
(Usagi goes back to talking with Minako)  
  
Usagi: unfortunately not Minako-chan, Chibiusa just showed up.  
  
Minako: Oh, that's nice. Well, hopfully you'll have enough room for Yaten and the others.  
  
Usagi: WHAT?! Why do they have to stay at my house?  
  
Minako: Well. there's no room at anyone else's bouse, and it would seem weird if they rented out the same house, especially if they're coming as girls this time, you know?  
  
Usagi: Oh true. alright I'll find room.  
  
Minako: Okay I've got to go. See you at school tomorrow!  
  
(Uasgi hangs up the phone)  
  
Usagi: At least it won't only be you here, Chibiusa.  
  
Chibiusa: Why? Who else is coming?  
  
Usagi: Oh some people you don't know.  
  
Chibiusa: But we don't have room!  
  
Usagi: Mom, Dad and Shingo went on a vacation. I just didn't go with them.  
  
Chibiusa: I see.. I get my room though!  
  
(Chibiusa runs up to her room carrying Diana)  
  
Usagi: Come on Luna, we'd better go gix up the rooms for them.  
  
Luna: One will have to sleep on the couch.  
  
Usagi: Yeah, most likely.  
  
House in the Middle of Town  
  
Sindle: So this is the town where we were supposed to meet Galaxia, right?  
  
Dana: But she's not here! And I feel lot's of star seeds that aren't stolen.  
  
Yuki: Poor Siren-chan. (sniffles) And Mousie!  
  
Dana: Yuki. that's not the point.  
  
Yuki: But. What's happened? (cries) What happened to Siren-chan and Mousie?  
  
Sindle: Yuki! It's okay. they'll be alright. I hope  
  
Dana: okay. Well we've got work to do. Tomorrow we sign up for the public high school. That way we'll have a better chance at finding people worthy of true star seeds.  
  
Sindle: Now we wait?  
  
(Yuki continues crying loudly and Sindle tires to comfort her)  
  
Dana: I guess so.  
  
(Sindle picks up a newspaper and hands Yuki the comics)  
  
Sindle: Hmmm. (reads newspaper) It seems that press knew we were coming here too.  
  
Dana: Really? The press always follows us. ah stardom! It can be a curse.  
  
(Yuki giggles over the comis. Dana rolls her eyes)  
  
Sindle: Being international stars is cool, though! The singing, the dancing. The future movies!  
  
Dana: Come on, let's figure out which classes to take for the new school year.  
  
Usagi's House  
  
Usagi: Okay, the house looks clean!  
  
Luna: Uh huh.  
  
(door bell rings)  
  
Usagi: Them already! Come in!  
  
(door opens and Mako, Mina, Rei, Ami & Artemis come in)  
  
Usagi: You guys, what are you doing here?  
  
Rei: We all want to see them too!  
  
Mako: Yeah, wish them luch and all that.  
  
(Chibiusa runs down the stairs with Diana)  
  
Chibiusa: Okay, I want to meet these people too!  
  
All: Oh, Welcome back Chibiusa!  
  
(all sit at kitchen table)  
  
Chibiusa: How am I going to eat!? I don't trust Usagi's cooking!  
  
(Usagi glares at Chibiusa)  
  
Mako: I could stay here and cook.  
  
Usagi: There's no room! Unless you want to sleep on the floor.  
  
Mina: TAKE-OUT!!  
  
Ami: Minako-chan, take out every day?  
  
Mina: Well I don't know.  
  
Rei: Well, maybe Yaten or somebody can cook. Then you don't have to!  
  
Usagi: Yeah, let's hope.  
  
Chibiusa: Huh? Yaten? Who's that?  
  
Mina: Oh right. You don't know them! They're just some people we met last year.  
  
Mako: They were great idols too! And they're also senshi!  
  
Chibiusa: Really? So they are coming to help us?  
  
Mina: Remember those times when we first met them Mako-chan?  
  
Mako: Uh huh.  
  
(Mina & mako get dreamy eyed) Rei: But then we found out that the guys that were idols were one and the same as the girls who were the starlight senshi.  
  
(Mina & Mako's dreamy gazes shatter)  
  
Mina & Mako: right.  
  
(doorbell rings again)  
  
All: That's them!!!  
  
Usagi: Guys! Calm down! (runs to open the door)  
  
Seiya: Hey Odango!  
  
Yaten & Taiki: Hi!  
  
Usagi: Hi!  
  
Mina: Hi Yaten. Hi Taiki, Hi Seiya!  
  
Mako: You guys look so different!  
  
Rei: You changed all of your hair!  
  
Chibiusa: These people are staying here?  
  
Yaten: I guess so.  
  
Taiki: Do you have enough room?  
  
Usagi: My parents and borther are away, but someone will have to sleep on the couch.  
  
Seiya: I can take the couch. Who's the kid? Another one of your sisters?  
  
Usagi: I don't have any sisters. She sis my future daughter, Chibiusa  
  
Three Lights: Future Daughter?!?!  
  
Usagi: Yeah, she came from the 30th century to train.  
  
Three Lights: Uh, Okay.  
  
Chibiusa: Can any of you three cook? I don't trust Usagi!  
  
Seiya: I'm sure we can cook up something. But how about take-out tonight?  
  
Taiki: Then we can figure out which classes to take!  
  
Mina: Oh, not more school!  
  
Next Day at Juuban High  
  
Mina: How could we do this again Usagi-chan?  
  
Usagi: When the teacher finds us late, we'll be in for it!  
  
Mina: This teacher might bot be as understanding though!  
  
Usagi: Neither was out last teacher!  
  
(Three girls run past, knocking them over. One of the girls falls too)  
  
Girl: Itai!  
  
Mina: Sorry! We weren't watching where we were going!  
  
Girl: Oh it's okay. It's Dana's fault, just blame it on her. (smiles cutely) Gotta book it!  
  
(Girl runs off after the other two girls)  
  
Mina: Hmmmm. She looked familiar.  
  
Usagi: Come on Minako-chan!  
  
(They both run off down the hallway)  
  
In the Classroom  
  
Teacher: Okay, Today we.  
  
(Mina & Usagi run in)  
  
Teacher: LATE!  
  
Mina & Usagi: Sorry!  
  
(Mina & Usagi both sit down)  
  
Mako: What too you guys so long?  
  
Mina: These girls ran into us.  
  
Teacher: QUIET!  
  
Mako & Mina: Sorry.  
  
(Three girls walk in)  
  
Teacher: We have three new classmates this year who are the Makurayami Sisters, the great new idols who sing and dance!  
  
(Class bursts out laughing)  
  
Teacher: What's so funny?  
  
Seiya: The 'great new idols who SING and DANCE'??!!  
  
Teacher: It's true!  
  
(Class bursts out laughing again. Dana, Yuki and Sindle have funny looks on their faces)  
  
Teacher: Anyways, this is Makurayami Yuki, Makurayami Dana and Makurayami Sindle.  
  
(The girls find seats quickly. Dana sits near the back, Sindle in the front and Yuki sits in the middle of the classroom)  
  
Mina: I knew I recoginized that girl!  
  
Seiya: More Idols huh? This place sure is famous!  
  
Teacher: QUIET!  
  
Seiya & Mina: sorry.  
  
(Teacher starts into lesson)  
  
***  
  
(Yuki starts daydreaming)  
  
(FX) BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
(Yuki looks at her communicator that reads 'Be on the look out! Dana' Yuki replies 'I know, I know')  
  
Teacher: What is that?  
  
Yuki: Huh? Oh um an Pager?  
  
(teacher takes the 'pager')  
  
Yuki: Teacher please! I really need that!  
  
Teacher: After class seee me  
  
(Yuki goes back to daydreaming)  
  
After Class  
  
(Yuki walks out of the classroom, reciving her communicator back)  
  
Dana: Yuki! How could you get so careless!  
  
Yuki: sorry.  
  
(bumps into Mina, Usagi and the rest of the group)  
  
Yuki: Oh! Hi again!  
  
Mina: Hi! You guys are those Idols right?  
  
Yaten: Why did you come to this place?  
  
Sindle: We heard that last year a group of idols comae here and did really well. So we though that we could come here too.  
  
Yuki:(grinning) Yep!  
  
Mina: Do you think that I could have your autographs? I'm planning on becoming an Idol too!  
  
Yuki: Oh sure! (cute smile)  
  
Dana: Actually we've got to go somewhere.  
  
Sindle: Oh come on Dana! Lighten up a'lil!  
  
Dina: Fine.  
  
(Makurayami Sisters sign autographs)  
  
Yuki: We should get togther with you guys sometime!  
  
Usagi: Yeah!  
  
Dana: We're in a hurry now though so bye.  
  
Yuki & Sindle: Bai Bai!  
  
(Makurayami Sisters walk off)  
  
Seiya: What's up with that Dana girl? She's go as much attitude as Yaten here!  
  
Yaken: Oh thanks (rolls eyes)  
  
Ami: Let's all go to Rei's after okay? We should all hang out!  
  
Mako: Yeah! I'm sure she won't mind because her place is our hang out. Or we could even go to Crowns.  
  
Mina: Yeah, whichever!  
  
Later at Rei's  
  
Rei: Thanks for helping me out today.  
  
Taiki: There sure were a lot of people here!  
  
Rei: Lot's of people always come on the first day of school for their school forcasts and good luck charms.  
  
Mina: Hopefully no one else will come! You're running out of charms!  
  
(A girl, looking the age of 19, comes from the entrance looking lost. A dog is at her side)  
  
Mina: Oops I guess I spoke too soon.  
  
Rei: Do you need anything? A charm perhaps?  
  
Girl: (Lost in thought) Huh? Oh!  
  
(Luna looks at girl who notices the cats)  
  
Girl: Uhh.. (Backs up a little bit) I'm looking for someone. Do you think you could help me?  
  
(Girl looks at Luna again)  
  
Girl: Nice kitty?  
  
Usagi: Who're you looking for?  
  
Girl: Her name is. Tsukino Usagi  
  
Usagi: I'm Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Girl: Really? You look diggerent than in the picutre my mom gave me.  
  
(Everyone looks at girl funny)  
  
Usagi: How could your mom get a picture of me? And why would she give it to you?  
  
Girl: Oh, right. Can we talk in private?  
  
Usagi: Uh, Okay.  
  
(Girl and Usagi move to the side away from the cats)  
  
Girl: My mom sent me to go find you because your galazy is in danger just like mine was, but now everything is ruined.  
  
Usagi: Huh?  
  
Girl: My name is Hayashi Midori, my mom said you are the only one who can save the universe, she gave me your picture and told me to go and find you.  
  
Usagi: So. you're a senshi?  
  
Midori: Yep, please Sailor Moon, everyone needs your help!  
  
Usagi: Then let's tell the others  
  
Midori: But-  
  
Usagi: They're senshi too, don't worry!  
  
Midori: Okay.  
  
(Walk back to others & unfortunatly for Midori, the cats)  
  
(Usagi tells the others about Midori)  
  
Luna: Another senshi? More and more keep showing up, what did you say you were?  
  
Midori:(Startled my the talking cat) Uhh. Sailor Andromeda, daughter of Sailor Cassiopea.  
  
Luna: Yes, I've heard Queen Serenity talk about her.  
  
Midori: Queen Serenity is still alive??  
  
Luna: No, no in the past  
  
Midori: Ohhh..  
  
Mina: ust when I thought all evil was gone and we could be normal teenagers.  
  
Rei: Guess that will never happen.  
  
Siya: Listen to you guys! We're senshi, forget about normal lives.  
  
Yaten: Yeah. I was right you back down too easily, for the sake of normal living. You're not from this planet, you weren't meant to be normal!  
  
Mako: Hey! We never said anything like that! We never back down!  
  
(Midori looks at them with wide eyes)  
  
Midori: Do you always fight like this?  
  
Artemis: No, the tension's just getting to them  
  
Luna: So tell us more about your situation.  
  
Midori: Uhhh. well there's not much else.  
  
Ami: Who attacked your galaxy?  
  
Midori: These girls who work for Chaos called the Darklights. They're stronger than elite soldiers with Chaos' power.  
  
All: CHAOS!  
  
Usagi: But she's been imprisoned, I know I did it!  
  
Midori: Chaos is no ordinary senshi, she may be trapped but people who have already taken her power can keep in touch with her. These Darklights were recruited before the Sailor Wars which was before the Silver Millenium, which means that they've had contact with Chaos' power even more than the Anima-mates of Galaxia.  
  
Mina: So they will be harder?  
  
Luna: With all that contact with so much evil. they must be strong.  
  
Midori: They defeated the whole elite soldiers from my galaxy before the Sailor Wars started and joined Chaos in the Sailor Wars only to watch her take over Sailor Galaxia from inside.  
  
Usagi: We can ask Galaxia for help! I think she'd love to help otherw who Chaos destoryed.  
  
Luna: Galaxia is very busy, she's in charge of the whole universe, she knows we can do it.  
  
(loud clatter as Chibiusa runs towards them)  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi! You were supposed to pick me up!  
  
Usagi: (looks at watch) you waited this long for me to pick you up?  
  
(Midori looks weary of another cat showing up)  
  
Chibiusa: Of course not! I went home but got hungry and nobody showed up!  
  
Midori: Do you two fight like this all the time?  
  
Luna: Them? Yes all the time.  
  
Midori: So will you help me? It would mean a lot to me to have my family back, but I can't do it alone.  
  
Usagi: Of course we will!  
  
Mako: We never back down from a challenge!  
  
Midori: Oh thank-you soo much!  
  
Ami: (looks at watch) Well I better get home to study.  
  
Taiki: Yes, me too!  
  
Mina: But it's the first day! We've got no homework!  
  
Ami: We're in a different class and anyway you can never start studing too soon!  
  
Seiya: We can start supper too, if you want to stay a bit longer Usagi- chan.  
  
Usagi: Okay, thanks!  
  
(Ami & Kou's walk off)  
  
Mina: Gosh, my mom's probably worried! Bye guys!  
  
Mako: I'm starved too! See ya tomorrow!  
  
(Mako & Mina run off)  
  
Rei: Bye everyone!  
  
Usagi: Bai Bai!  
  
In a Little Forest  
  
Dana: Hmm. that's the place (points to a cabin in the clearing) our guy is in there.  
  
Sindle: Cool house!  
  
Dana: Okay Yuki, You want to handle this?  
  
Yuki: Sure!  
  
(Yuki runs up the the cabin and knocks on the door)  
  
Person: Come in.  
  
Yuki: (Walks in) Hi! So you're the poet that lives here?  
  
Poet: Yes.  
  
Yuki: Can you read me some of your work? I really like poetry!  
  
Poet: Ummm. Okay.  
  
(Poet recites as Yuki suddenly changes into Sailor Star Crystal)  
  
Poet: Huh!?  
  
Crystal: And now for another favor, surrender your star seed!  
  
(Two gold disks come from her braclets asn hit the poet perfectly)  
  
Poet: AHHHHHHH!  
  
(A star seed appears at the top of his forehead but it turns blank)  
  
Back at the Shrine  
  
Rei: What's that sound?  
  
Midori: Sounds like it came from the forest.  
  
Chibiusa: Huh? What's going on?  
  
Usagi: Come on!  
  
(All four run into the forest)  
  
Dana: Here that? Someone is coming!  
  
Sindle: Yuki come on!  
  
(Sailor Star Crystal looks though the poets stuff, while the other girls hide)  
  
(Usagi, Chibiusa, Midor and Rei run up to the cabin)  
  
Rei: Look at that!  
  
Usagi: Come on! Let's transform!  
  
Rei: Mars Crystal Power,  
  
Chibiusa: Moon Crisis,  
  
Midori: Andromeda Star Magic,  
  
Usagi: Moon Eternal,  
  
All: MAKE UP!  
  
(They transform and run into cabin)  
  
Moon: Attacking an innocent, famous poet is unforgivable! Agent of love and justice, pretty soldier Sailor Moon!  
  
Mars: Sailor Mars!  
  
Chibimoon: Sailor Chibimoon!  
  
Andromeda: Sailor Andromeda!  
  
Moon: In the name of the moon,  
  
Andromeda: In the name of my family,  
  
All: We'll punish you!  
  
Crystal: (looks up) Huh? Oh more Sailor Senshi! How cool! Well I'm Sailor Star Crystal and I have every right to be here!  
  
(crackling noises from poet)  
  
Crystal: Sailor Sonnet, take care of them!  
  
(Crystal goes back to rummaging through the fridge)  
  
Sonnet: I'm sailor Sonnet!  
  
(Andromeda shoots her bow and arrow close to Yuki)  
  
Crystal: HEY! Why'd you do that? You could hurt somebody!  
  
Andromeda: You killed my family!  
  
Crystal: What? (drops a cake on the floor) Oh maybe. we've killed many people, I can't keep track!  
  
Andromeda: Light Arrow Action!  
  
Blossom: Blossom Ring! (cuts off Andromeda's attack) Well well, how dare you try to hurt our dear little sister! I'm Sailor Star Blossom!  
  
Destroyer: Sailor Star Destroyer!  
  
Crystal: Sailor Star Crystal!  
  
Darklights: The Darklight sisters!~  
  
Moon: So you're the darklights.  
  
Destroyer: Very smart miss moon.  
  
Crystal: Sailor Sonnet! I told you to get them!  
  
Sonnet: Yes! Here's some paper and pencils to write your thoughts!  
  
(Sailor Sonnet throws pencils with sharp points and razor like paper)  
  
Senshi: Ack!  
  
Sonnet: Here's more and More and MORE!  
  
(Sailor Sonnet throws more)  
  
Mars: Mars Flame Sniper!  
  
(Her attack hits Sailor Sonnet)  
  
Sonnet: I am hurt!  
  
Mars: Now Sailor Moon!  
  
Moon: Right (little sequence- actually LOOOOOOOONG sequence) Silver Moon. CRYSTAL POWER KISS!  
  
(Sailor Moon cures the poet)  
  
Sonnet: Exquisite! (slumps to the ground)  
  
Andromeda: Now it's your turn!  
  
Chibimoon: Pink Sugar Heart Attack!  
  
(Chibimoon's attack hit's Blossom)  
  
Blossom: (looks annoyed) Oh I'm sooo hurt!  
  
(Blossom gathers little blossoms in her hands)  
  
Andromeda: StarFire Surround!  
  
(Andromeda's attack hit's all of the Darklights)  
  
Darklights: Owww!  
  
Blossom: Cherry Blossom Blizzard!  
  
(Darlights run out)  
  
Mars: How could people like that destroy a whole galaxy?  
  
Andromeda: They weren't like this before. they've changed.  
  
Moon: Oh, but the cake is runined!  
  
Chibimoon: I'm hungry!  
  
Moon: Okay we'll go home, see you guys!  
  
Mars: Okay bye!  
  
Andromeda: Yeah!  
  
(All de-transform and Usagi and Chibiusa run home)  
  
Rei: Do you need a place to stay?  
  
Midori: no, I've go a place! Bye! And thanks.  
  
Rei: Bye!  
  
(Midori & Rei run off)  
  
Usagi's House  
  
Taiki:What's taking them so long? My sushi surprise is getting cold!  
  
Yaten: (sarcastic) Oh and I really wanted to eat that too. if they don't get here soon we'll just have to call for a pizza, what a waste of your hard work.  
  
(front door opens and Seiya runs out the door and closes it)  
  
Usagi: Seiya, what are you doing?  
  
Chibiusa: Yeah, we're hungry!  
  
Seiya: Not for what Taiki made, you're not.  
  
Usagi: Why? What did she make?  
  
Seiya: Her sushi surpirze, don't even eat it at your own risk. Just a few more minutes and we can order pizza!  
  
Usagi: Oh goody!  
  
Chibiusa: I'm hungry NOW!  
  
Usagi: (mutters) brat.  
  
(All walk inside the house)  
  
Yaten: Pizza time!  
  
Taiki: What's so wrong with my sushi surpise??  
  
Yaten: If you want to eat it, then eat it!  
  
Taiki: (looks at the sushi surprise) Pizza sounds okay. It's all cold now.  
  
Seiya: So what took you two so long anyway?  
  
Usagi: Oh well we ran into the darklights. They do things a lot different than the Anima-mates. They actually stick around and fight.  
  
Taiki: So they're going to be a challenge.  
  
Seiya: We can take them. After all three against ten, we'll crush them!  
  
Usagi: Right!  
  
Chibiusa: Okay so. last year there were bad guys and you destoyed them and these guys are the same kind of bad guys?  
  
Seiya: Right.  
  
Chibiusa: ooooooookay.  
  
(Usagi recaps on Midori and what she said)  
  
Chibiusa: Okay.  
  
(Seiya goes and get's pizza)  
  
Usagi: Yummy!  
  
(Everyone eats the pizza which is much better looking than Taiki's sushi surpirze)  
  
Seiya: That hit the spot!  
  
Taiki: HOMEWORK!  
  
(everyone else complains)  
  
Usagi: We don't have homework!  
  
Taiki: I know Yaten does! Come on!  
  
Yaten: (groans) Oh okay.  
  
(Taiki & Yaten go upstairs)  
  
Usagi: Okay Chibiusa, off to bed!  
  
Chibiusa: Oh man, I don't want to!  
  
Usagi: GO!  
  
(Chibiusa trudges up the stairs)  
  
Seiya: So what do you think about Midori? You believe her whole story?  
  
Usagi: Of couse! She was helping us fight the darklights tonight!  
  
Seiya: What if it is some hidden motive? You never know.  
  
Usagi: Even if it is I want to help her. I can tell that she is telling the truth.  
  
Seiya: We just want you to be careful, we just don't trust her fully yet. But well always back you up. at least I will.  
  
Usagi: Thanks. It's getting late, let's call it a night.  
  
Seiya: Okay, night.  
  
Usagi: You have everything you need?  
  
Seiya: I'm sur eI can mangae. Night Odango.  
  
Usagi: Night. 


End file.
